justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dance Lab/Episode 5
|routines = Texan Farmer Greek Gym Tribal Dance Jellyfish Knight |dg = (All) |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = |pictos =10 12 29 23 18 |kcal = |choreo = |perf = }}Episode 5 is the fifth episode on Dance Lab. Appearance of the Dancers Texan Farmer The dancer has a light blue suit, with brown pads on his elbows and knees. He also has a brown hat, red boots, and a pink glove. Greek Gym The dancer has a pink suit, with golden pads on his elbows and knees. He also has golden sneakers, a golden laurel wreath, a blue glove, and a white stripe that covers his chest. Tribal Dance The dancer has a dark red suit, with yellow pads on his elbows and knees. He also has yellow shoes, a blue glove, and a colorful tribal mask who resembles the Dagomba coach. Jellyfish The dancer has a pink suit, with celeste protectors on his elbows and knees. He also has blue sneakers, a yellow glove, and a jellyfish hat with blue stripes falling, which imitate the tentacles of a jellyfish. Knight The dancer has a blue suit, with gray pads on his elbows and knees. He also has gray sneakers, a gray helmet, a pink glove and a gray sword on his right hand, and a gray, yellow and red shield on his left hand. Jdmtexanfarmer_coach_1.png|Texan Farmer Jdmgreekgym_coach_1.png|Greek Gym Jdmtribaldance_coach_1.png|Tribal Dance Jdmjellyfish_coach_1.png|Jellyfish Jdmknight_coach_1.png|Knight Routine Descriptions Texan Farmer *The background has vertical yellow and green stripes, and has silhouettes of corn that move to the left and right, and green tractors. There is also a red windmill on the right. *The movements of the dancer are based on traditional dances of farmers. Greek Gym *The background has vertical blue and purple stripes, and has drawings of pillars and silhouettes of men with javelins. The drawings of the men are then replaced by drawings of men throwing discuses. *The movements of the dancer imitate the actions that are carried out in ancient Olympic sports. Tribal Dance *The background has pink, blue, orange and blue vertical stripes, and has drawings of tribal instruments. *The movements of the dancer are based on traditional dances of the native peoples. Jellyfish *The background has blue and sky blue vertical stripes with a wavy pattern. Above them are several pink jellyfish. *The movements of the dancer imitate the movements of a jellyfish when swimming. Knight *The background has pink and yellow stripes on the ground, which continue towards the wall and represent a castle. The wall has several drawings of swords, shields, and knight helmets. At the top, there is a blue sky. *The movements of the dancer imitate a knight fighting and defending with his sword and shield. Trivia *The icon for Jellyfish can be found in the files of . **The icon was made as a Just Dance Machine one. Gallery Game Files Jdmtexanfarmer cover phone.jpg|''Dance Lab/Texan Farmer'' Jdmjellyfish cover online.png|''Dance Lab/Jellyfish'' Jdmtexanfarmer pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Texan Farmer) Jdmgreekgym pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Greek Gym) Jdmtribaldance pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Tribal Dance) Jdmjellyfish pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Jellyfish) Jdmknight pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Knight) In-Game Screenshots Texanfarmer lab gameplay.PNG|Texan Farmer Greekgym lab gameplay.png|Greek Gym Tribaldance lab gameplay.png|Tribal Dance Jellyfish lab gameplay.png|Jellyfish Knight lab gameplay.png|Knight Video Just Dance 2018 Dance Lab Episode 5 5 stars megastar nintendo switch References Site Navigation es:Dance Lab/Episodio 5 Category:Dance Lab Episodes Category:Dance Lab